


Rimedi... piccanti

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hand Jobs, Language, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernandez era attratto come una calamita dalla tenerezza innata di Lovino e a lui non sembrava vero di poter finalmente concedersi un po' di tempo prima che la sua crisi d'astinenza lo sopraffacesse. Poteva reggere per un po', ma era umano e maschio ed il desiderio era forte in lui. L'odore fruttato dei capelli di Vargas e la loro morbida consistenza accendeva i suoi sensi, per non parlare del tenero ricciolo ribelle che imperterrito si ergeva sulla sua testa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rimedi... piccanti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per i prompt _50 Pervertibles / 037 - (Olio al) Peperoncino_ @ [kinks_pervs](http://kinks-pervs.livejournal.com/) e _Crisi_ per la sesta settimana del [COW-T 4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/70578.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1145 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Antonio e Lovino non facevano l'amore da tempo. Era stato un periodo un po' burrascoso e tutti e due erano stati impegnati con altre persone, lo spagnolo con Francis e Gilbert, l'italiano con il fratello e la sua improvvisa voglia di imparare a cucinare qualcosa di tipico del meridione.   
Quella sera però, dopo cena e dopo la doccia si erano finalmente ritrovati da soli come non accadeva da giorni - quasi settimane - con Antonio che stringeva un placido Romano intontito dal pasto appena consumato e coi capelli ancora arruffati e umidi.   
Fernandez era attratto come una calamita dalla tenerezza innata di Lovino e a lui non sembrava vero di poter finalmente concedersi un po' di tempo prima che la sua crisi d'astinenza lo sopraffacesse. Poteva reggere per un po', ma era umano e maschio ed il desiderio era forte in lui. L'odore fruttato dei capelli di Vargas e la loro morbida consistenza accendeva i suoi sensi, per non parlare del tenero ricciolo ribelle che imperterrito si ergeva sulla sua testa.   
Scendendo più in basso aveva una miriade di altri motivi per desiderare quel corpo, a partire dalle morbide labbra leggermente dischiuse.   
Carriedo si morse il labbro inferiore, sperando che pur essendo accoccolato tra le sue gambe, l'italiano non percepisse quello che lui iniziava a manifestare sempre più.   
Pima di riuscire a fermarsi, le sue dita risalirono fino al ciuffo ribelle e lo afferrò iniziando a strusciarlo.   
Lovino iniziò a muoversi subito e la sua espressione da serena divenne inquieta, anche se non aprì le palpebre. L'espressione mutò di nuovo e divenne supplichevole mentre si agitava inarcandosi e spostandosi più su per permettere allo spagnolo di raggiungere meglio il suo ricciolo. Iniziò a mugolare una sequela di estatici "chigi" mentre il braccio libero del suo partner andava a rovistare sotto la sua camicia, spostandosi dall'ombelico ai capezzoli.   
«Romano...» gli sussurrò all'orecchio in tono struggente, continuando a stuzzicarlo.   
«Bastardo, ferm-ah...» fece per opporsi verbalmente, ma con scarso successo a causa dell'ondata di piacere che lo stava travolgendo. Allora passò alle vie di fatto e - con uno sforzo non da poco - riuscì a pestare un piede allo spagnolo, facendolo sobbalzare per la sorpresa.   
Lasciò la presa sul capello e sul capezzolo e Romano approfittò di quella piccola tregua per lasciarsi scivolare giù dal letto e corse fuori dalla stanza.   
«Romano!» chiamò Antonio, riprendendosi dal colpo e sollevandosi seduto dritto, allungando il collo per cercare di intravedere dalla porta dove l'altro fosse andato a cacciarsi.   
Era eccitato e doveva averlo, in un modo o nell'altro.   
Udì uno scalpiccio provenire dal corridoio, quindi l'italiano ricomparve con un ghigno diabolico sul viso e qualcosa in mano.   
«Che cosa hai preso?» volle sapere Antonio.   
«Lo vedrai, bastardo» asserì saltando di nuovo sul letto.   
Afferrò il suo compagno per il colletto della camicia e lo spinse sdraiato sul materasso prima di cominciare ad aprirgli l'indumento. Glielo sfilò lanciandolo via e si dedicò ai pantaloni con altrettanto zelo.   
Spagna percepiva una certa urgenza nei suoi movimenti che contribuiva alla sua eccitazione.   
Cercò più volte di sollevarsi abbastanza da riuscire a raggiungere il viso di Romano e catturare le sue labbra in un bacio, la quest'ultimo puntualmente lo spingeva via tenendolo bloccato contro il materasso.   
Alla fine però l'impeto ed il desiderio di Antonio ebbero il sopravvento e Lovino si ritrovò sdraiato sotto un Fernandez che non si peritò affatto a baciarlo, strusciarsi contro di lui e carezzarlo come se fosse un oggetto prezioso.   
A Lovino tutto ciò non dispiacque per niente, ad eccezione del fatto che il suo partner non gli lasciava nessun margine di libera iniziativa.   
Fu proprio questo il pretesto che l'italiano utilizzò per rivalersi sul suo compagno per l'inattesa aggressione a sfondo sessuale di poco prima.   
Facendo leva sulle braccia, il ragazzo affibbiò una testata nel petto di Antonio con forza, facendolo arretrare col fiato corto.   
«Romano...!» esalò senza fiato.   
Vargas sogghignò trionfante sollevando svelto un piccolo flacone di vetro verde scuro che aprì versandosi il contenuto su una mano.   
Confuso, lo spagnolo osservò la sostanza oleosa e rossastra che giaceva nel suo palmo, senza riconoscerla. Era familiare, certo, ma non capiva cosa potesse avere a che fare con quello che stavano facendo.   
Lovino se la cosparse sulle mani e si portò di nuovo vicino ad Antonio, abbracciandolo.   
Finalmente quest'ultimo pensava avesse deciso di cedere alle sue attenzioni e non si preoccupò affatto di tenerlo sotto controllo.   
La sua guardia abbassata fu ciò che spinse Romano ad agire: unì indice e medio e li infilò nell'apertura anale di Antonio, facendolo sobbalzare per la sorpresa - almeno in un primo momento. Quando la presenza delle sue dita si fece più insistente, Carriedo cominciò a sentire pizzicare e bruciare in corrispondenza della sua apertura.   
Iniziò ad agitarsi, un po' per il piacere delle dita audaci di Lovino che penetravano a fondo, un po' per il dolore.   
«R-Romano... che cosa ti sei... ah!» esclamò Fernandez, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per reprimere un gridolino di dolore.   
Era indubbio che quella sensazione spiacevole era indotta dalla sostanza che si era spalmato sulle mani.   
«Prova ad indovinare, bastardo» gli soffiò l'italiano all'orecchio, continuando imperterrito.   
Ad Antonio occorse qualche momento per capire che cosa fosse e subito sgranò gli occhi, stupito che Lovino non avesse perso tempo nell'andare a prendere proprio l'olio al peperoncino piccante per vendicarsi di lui.   
Da ansioso di continuare, Fernandez cominciò a manifestare chiari segni d'insofferenza.   
«B-basta, Romano» lo supplicò a mezza voce, il tono incerto.   
La richiesta parve ringalluzzire l'italiano, che proseguì con molta più energia, acuendo contemporaneamente il piacere ed il dolore del suo partner, il quale si lasciò cadere sdraiato supino. Lovino lo obbligò a divaricare le gambe e alle dita che aveva già inserito aggiunse le gemelle dell'altra mano.   
Carriedo si contorse e ansimò talmente forte che l'altro si disse felice del fatto che in casa non ci fosse nessun altro che potesse accorrere in suo aiuto.   
Lovino si compiacque del rossore sulle guance del compagno e dai versi che gli uscivano dalle labbra, tanto che avrebbe potuto proseguire per delle ore in quel modo.   
Ad Antonio faceva male l'erezione ed era sorpreso della cosa, dato che stava anche soffrendo parecchio. Si portò una mano al pene e lo strinse, masturbandosi con gesti veloci per cercare di alleviare un po' il suo desiderio rimasto inappagato.   
Grazie al suo tempestivo intervento riuscì a raggiungere in breve l'orgasmo, schizzando il suo sperma sulla camicia che Lovino non aveva tolto.   
Il ragazzo imprecò a voce alta e tolse le mani dall'apertura dello spagnolo, che giacque inerte e dolorante sul letto respirando affannosamente.   
«Bastardo, mi hai macchiato la camicia!» gridò furioso.   
«Avresti dovuto toglierla... Romano» replicò stentatamente Antonio.   
«Che cazzo c'entra?! Tu non dovevi venire addosso a me!» brontolò Lovino, schiaffeggiandogli per ripicca la coscia nuda.   
«Ah, sei stato cattivo Romano: usare quell'olio...»   
«Ti sta bene, bastardo! Così impari a non chiedermi il permesso di toccarmi i capelli!».   
Infastidito dalla discussione, Lovino si alzò e se ne andò, lasciando Antonio da solo a cercare la forza di alzarsi a propria volta e andare in bagno a sciacquarsi per togliere l'olio che ancora gli dava pizzicore e bruciore.


End file.
